Field
This disclosure relates to a solid electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method for preparing the same, a rechargeable lithium battery including the same, and solid electrolytes particles.
Description of the Related Technology
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a battery pack which includes an explosion prevention part containing ionic materials to improve safety.
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. Lithium rechargeable batteries typically use organic electrolyte solutions and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using alkali aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy density.
However, since organic electrolyte solutions causes problems of safety in the rechargeable lithium battery, all-solid batteries that do not use organic electrolyte solutions have drawn much attention. The most important feature in the all-solid battery is a solid electrolyte, and the solid electrolyte may be broadly divided into polymer solid electrolytes and ceramic solid electrolytes.
The conventional ceramic solid electrolyte may generally be synthesized by a solid-phase method. When the ceramic solid electrolyte is synthesized by a solid-phase method, it incurs certain disadvantages. For example, a complex phase is synthesized, and the heating temperature is increased to coarsen the grain, and when the mixing state of starting material is not homogeneous, non-reacted phases are easily generated. In addition, the material synthesized by a solid-phase method has a high porosity and grain boundary resistance, so it deteriorates the ionic conductivity.